


Therapeutic Massage

by flickawhip



Series: Susan Young's Romances - Escaping Abusive!Bergerac AU [3]
Category: Bergerac (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapeutic Massage

Susan Young had long given up on ever being able to feel calm again. She had, instantly, given in to both Rosa and Debs begging her to see someone, to find a place she felt safe. She had opened the door to find Anya Beck stood on her doorstep, the woman looked almost confused and Susan found herself smiling slightly. 

"Let me guess, Phillipa didn't tell you what you were walking into?"  
Anya smiled slightly.

"Well not exactly...she just told me a friend of hers was in need of a therapeutic Massage and gave me this house number. Errrr...you are Ms Susan Young?"  
"That's me. We'd better head upstairs... unless you plan to work down here?"  
"I'll work where ever you like. Some of my clients like to have their massages in their own gardens. Nature can be very relaxing."   
"We can always try..."  
"Well if you want to go and undress down to your underwear I'll get set up out here or in the back garden which ever you prefer."  
Susan smiled and moved away to undress herself. Anya made her way through the house to the back garden and set up on the grass she took out a big towel and laid it on the ground and then got out her different oils and waited. Susan soon joined her, blushing just slightly as she spoke. 

"So... where do you want me?"  
"On the towel pretty."

Anya said as she began to undo her own clothes. Susan soon settled into position. Anya smiled down at the prone figure of Susan as she finished removing her blouse and skirt, what Susan was unaware of and had not yet seen was that Anya was totally naked under her blouse and skirt. Anya picked up a bottle of oil, knelt down straddling Susan's back, gently unclasped her bra and poured the oil on her back and began to gently rub it into her skin. Susan purred softly and somewhat contentedly. Anya kept massaging Susan's back.

"Mmmm some real tension in your shoulders sweetheart."

She mused. Susan sighed softly. 

"After so many years trying not to catch a fist with my face or throat... I'm not surprised."  
"Oh poor baby."

 

Anya murred rubbing her shoulders hard to loosen the muscles. Susan let out a low mew of pleasure, clearly starting to relax. Anya smiled.

"Good girl.... tell me what do you do normally to relax? I mean how do you work out your tension?"  
Susan smirked slightly. 

"In a word? Phillipa..."  
"Well they do say Lesbian sex is great for unwinding."  
"I... find that trust is pretty key though."  
"It certainly helps..."

Anya smiled, her hands began sliding down Susan's back towards her knickers.   
"How about you... how do you relax?"  
"I give therapeutic and erotic massages to sexy woman."   
"... Are you flirting with me?"  
"I was just answering your question... and you didn't let me finish. I was saying...to unwind I give therapeutic and erotic massages to sexy woman..."

Anya leant down and kissed Susan's ear.

"While completely naked."

Susan felt Anya's bare breasts press against her back as Anya kissed her ear. Susan allowed a low, somewhat surprised, moan escape her. Anya purred and murred at Susan while still massaging her lower back. Susan seemed to fully relax. Anya smiled.

"Sex?"

She purred in Susan's ear.   
"If you're offering..."  
"Would you like me to offer?"  
"Maybe."  
"What a coy girl you are."

Anya teased.   
"Sometimes."

Susan laughed. Anya giggled slightly.  
"I'm offering sex…"  
"Then yes... I'd like that."  
Anya purred and began to slowly, teasingly pull Susan's knickers down. Susan purred sweetly. Anya cheekily licked Susan's buttocks as they were exposed. Susan laughed softly. Anya purred and began easing Susan's legs apart. Susan smiled and allowed her. Anya purred.

"Such a pretty pussy."  
"And all for you."   
"What do you want me to do to it...you are my client after all..."  
"Guess?"  
Anya smiled.

"This?"

She purred and took a quick lick.

"Or maybe this?"

She teased Susan's clit with her finger tip.   
"Try a little of both?"  
Anya smiled and began licking and fingering Susan. It didn’t take long to get Susan to her climax, although she was determined to give Susan a few more.


End file.
